The invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to small portable lightweight vacuum cleaners adapted to be hand carried.
The invention is particularly adapted for use with an elongated stick-type or broom-type vacuum cleaner. However, it should be appreciated by those of average skill in the art that the invention could also be utilized on a variety of other types of vacuum cleaner products.
Elongated stick or broom-type vacuum cleaners generally comprise an upstanding dust collecting assembly having a nozzle mounted on the lower end thereof. The nozzle generally comprises a housing which is rotatable in relation to the dust collecting assembly so that the dust collecting assembly can be manipulated relative to the nozzle. In this way, the nozzle can be moved under or around furniture in confined spaces and the like.
The ease of manipulation and maneuverability afforded by stick type vacuum cleaners has resulted in widespread use of such products. However, with conventional stick type vacuum cleaners, certain problems were faced either from the standpoint of efficiency in cleaning or from the standpoint of expense of manufacture. One problem has been that the nozzles of such stick vacuums could not successfully clean corners. Another problem has been the difficulty of pushing the nozzle back and forth on a carpeted surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved stick type vacuum cleaner which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.